jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: 7th Heaven
JayGT: 7th Heaven will be the seventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Cazwell, Gay Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrMsTgjeZho *Satisfaction, Construction Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5bYDhZBFLA *Johanna Quaas, Gymnast (Lock) *Courtney Act, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH8Gsd1HVkA *Ziggy Marley, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-eXYJnV3V4 *Bee Gees, Disco Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNFzfwLM72c *John Denver, Country Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo *Nash Fung, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryaTwKpldRA *Florence + The Machine, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC-_lVzdiFE *Bryan Adams, Rock Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6TtwR2Dbjg *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0 *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdB-8eLEW8g *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCcWlgVqHA *Chromeo, Electronic Music Duo (Lock) *Epic Rap Battles of History, Rapping Impersonators https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX_1B0w7Hzc *Willy Wonka, Chocolate Factory Owner (Lock) *Gad Elmaleh, Jewish Comedian (Lock) *Ian Eastwood, Dancer (Lock) *Loreena McKennitt, Celtic Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxTpvA-pUG0 Cards' 20 *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo (Lock) *Rush, Rock Band (Lock) *Zoolander, Model (Lock) *Gentlemen of Deceit, Magician Group *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *MattyB, Horrible Rapper *Barack Obama, Singer *Donald Trump, Singer/Dancer *John Williams, Composer *The Smashing Pumpkins, Band *Dizzy Twilight, DJ *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Group *Pyroterra, Fire Performers *The Lady in the Library, Library Ghost *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon *Sesame Street, Singing Puppet Group Smack's 20 *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *Yazz The Greatest, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez0mB4zZPYA *Larry the Cucumber, Singing Cucumber https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpcf_qD3GW4 *Tom Jones, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Rumer Willis, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B53Od6OE-Bc *Dr. Jean, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFmr_TZLpS0 *Take Three, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy2MFbomVTU *forrestfire101, Lego Comedy Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBOIBHPY6eM *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *John Cena, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-wZlsLZ0AE -Subject to Change... Maybe... I Don't Know...-- *Elias, Singer/Guitarist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaxAIMsPRiY *The Animals, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sB3Fjw3Uvc *MysteryGuitarMan, Musician https://youtu.be/z2J2a3UMubM?t=18s *The Fuplers, Sketch Comedy Show [] *Two Steps From Hell, Music Group [] *Daym Drops, Food Reviewer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGkHRa64sDY *Fred Figglehorn, Teenage Psychopath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEqwKNNQBwcs Foxy's 20 *Florent & Justin, Dance Duo (Lock) *Bo Burnham, Comedy Singer/Pianist (Lock) *Ada Vox, Drag Singer *Boyz II Men, Vocal Group *Zacc Milne, Dancer *ReQuest Dance Crew, Dance Group *Anita Antoinette, Singer/Guitarist *Sascha Williams, Acrobat *Davon Fleming, Singer *Rico the Magician, Magician *Dani Lary, Illusionist *Marc Spelmann, Magician *Cassie Cutler, Trapeze Artist *Jean-Pierre Blanchard, Speed Painter *Magic Mirror, Drag Dance Group *Show Design, Light-Up Dance Crew *VERBA, Shadow Dance Group *Gina Yashere, Stand-Up Comedian *The Pensionalities, Vocal Duo *Misty Lee, Magician Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Anna "Lycia" Sanger, Comedy Pianist *Junior New System, Dance Group *AltType, Jump Rope Group *Joshua Jay, Magician *Simon Coronel, Close-Up Magician *David J Watson, Literally Everything *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler *Alex & Sierra, Vocal Duo *Birdy, Singer *Bob Dylan, Singer *Dierks Bentley, Country Singer *Ed Sheeran, Singer/Guitarist *Juice Newton, Singer *Led Zeppelin, Band *Pitbull, Rapper *Scotty McCreery, Country Singer *The Cranberries, Band *Lana Del Rey, Singer *Jane's Addiction, Rock Band *Jay-Z, Rapper Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series